This present invention is generally related to cutting tools for use in machining operations, such as milling. In particular, this invention is related to a broach for supporting disposable carbide inserts.
Broaches have been commonly used for machining metal, and for specific machine operations, such as cutting slots, openings, and channels of specialized cross-section. Conventional broaches are unitary in construction. Such broaches have a plurality of teeth formed on a single solid stick-like member. The quality of such a broach is only as good as its worst tooth. The existence of a few worn teeth often require that the entire broach be discarded, even though useful life remains in some of its teeth.
Conventional broaches are formed of high-speed steel. Tougher, more expensive materials, such as carbides, cannot be used because of prohibitive costs associated with the tools manufactured of such materials. Moreover, damage to any part of a conventional broach dictates the replacement of the entire tool.
What is needed is a cost-effective broach that does not necessitate disposal when a single portion thereof is worn or damaged.
The present invention is directed towards a cost-effective broach for supporting cutting inserts. Such a broach does not warrant disposal when a single cutting insert becomes worn or damaged. The broach comprises an elongate body. The body has a plurality of longitudinally spaced pockets therein. A threaded hole is provided in each of the pockets. The pockets are adapted to receive cutting inserts. The cutting inserts have a hole that is adapted to align with a hole in the pockets. The aligning holes are adapted to receive insert screws. The insert screws are threadably received in the threaded hole in the pockets. When a cutting insert becomes worn or damaged, it may be removed from its pocket and replaced with another cutting insert. Hence, the broach need not be discarded because of a worn or damaged cutting insert.